<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snape new son by Hunterqueen88</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744094">Snape new son</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunterqueen88/pseuds/Hunterqueen88'>Hunterqueen88</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Magic, Blood Magic, Child Abuse, Daddy Severus, Durmstrang Student Draco Malfoy, Durmstrang Student Harry Potter, Elemental Magic, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/M, Good Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Good Tom Riddle, Kid Draco Malfoy, Kid Harry Potter, M/M, Mpreg, New Family, One Big Happy Family, Physical Abuse, Scared Harry, Stuffed Toys, Tom Riddle is Not Voldemort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:42:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunterqueen88/pseuds/Hunterqueen88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape realizing that Harry is being abused by the Dursleys. So Snape becomes obsessed with making it right and adopting, loving,  and protecting Harry so he kidnaps him and gives Harry a new and better life with his family. Snape is also trying not to make the Order members think that he kidnapped Harry. Will this work out in the end?</p><p>Harry starts his new life with a new brother and two new dads. He learns about the magic world. How will Harry get used to this and also kinda being kidnapped and on the run from Ablus who wants to take him back to his abused family and have everything this way?</p><p>This idea was given to me by @STARGIRL246AA <br/>This is also on Wattpad</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Viktor Krum/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snape Pov</p><p>I am heading to a meeting with the rest of the Order members at Hogwarts. I don't want to go but my husband needs to know what Albus is doing and any information on Harry Potter. I hate everything about this meeting because of how long they are and how boring it is. I have to listen to the old coot with the fake face that shows a nice grandfather look of love and caring. I hate the redhead Weasleys. They will do anything Albus says. They have even trained their last child Ginny to love Harry and to make sure he loves her when she starts school.  Albus is promising them money for doing everything he says. </p><p>My husbands need this information to tell our lord or I like to say a father to me than my real one. Lucius Malfoy is my husband and we have a child together named Draco. He looks more like Lucius than me but I love them nonetheless. I hope one day we can have more children together. Tom or the so-called Dark Lord wants to know what Albus is up to and also Harry. He has a bad feeling that he is being abused by his aunt and uncle. He sent his snake Nagini to watch over Harry where he lives with his muggle family. Also, he did not die. He was never there at the Potter house. </p><p>Albus was mad at the Potters because they wanted to become neutral then being on the light side of things. They saw both side's ideas and greed with them so they thought they should get out of the Order because they could not be on the side anymore. They also told me I was Harry's second godfather if anything happens to Sirius that I would have Harry. Lily told me that James was the one that came up with that idea because Remus could not with him being a werewolf and they needed a backup plan. Lily did not want Harry going to her sister at all.  </p><p>I sat down in a chair in the professor's office where the Order meeting is always held. I sat in the back in the room so no one can bother me. I came ten minutes early so not everyone is here. Then after five minutes pass everyone started to show up. </p><p>"Good evening everyone, I am glad you came to the meeting this month. Arthur have you heard anything in the muggle world about the dark lord?" Albus said</p><p>"No, I have not heard anything. Also, there are no magic active in the muggle world that is dark," Arthur said. </p><p>"Ok, that is good news. Kingsley any news about death eaters and any news in the Ministry of Magic?" Albus said. </p><p>"We still have a lot of death eaters to catch.  We guess about fifty more members that we need to catch and send to Azkaban. Also, there has been some member of the inner circle of the dark lord that has been pardon in the last two months after they have been caught like Igor Karkaroff and Anastsiy and Nayden Krum," said Kingsley. </p><p>"I was there for Igor court hearing but I did not know about the Krum being set free. Do we know why they have been set free?" Albus asked Kingsley.</p><p>"They said they were doing it because of their baby son and Anatsiy raise in the rank because he thought it would help his family and children. But I do not know how true that is and that's the reason he raises in rank," Kingsley said. </p><p>"Interesting. We will never know for sure but I am still shocked they got out free. Now, Severus, have you heard any word from the dark lord and his followers," asked Albus.</p><p>"No, I have not heard a thing about anything. The dark lord is missing and as told no one even is closest members in the inner circle. I do not know a lot since a lot of the members are mad at me because I got a pardon," I lied. </p><p>"I see and understand," Albus said. And went on talking about other stuff but I zoon out until someone asks how Harry was doing. Albus said he was fine and was living a happy life with his aunt and uncle. But the look on Albus's face was the grandfather look that he uses to make people believe. </p><p>I knew he was lying about Harry well be. I know Lily did not want Harry to go to her sister. Now that he is there I am betting it is now good at all. I need to see what is going on there. I need to know what is going on.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>third-person pov</p><p>Harry was in the garden cleaning the weeds out of the flower bed, mowing the yard, and watering the trees and the bushing. Harry liked it when he got to go outside and feel the sun on his pale white skin. He just likes being outside when he could. He was only allowed outside twice a week to take care of the yard and garden. He loved it so much it was the only time he was happy. </p><p>When he came inside to do the rest of his chores that he had to do. He was meet with a hand coming for his head. Harry was laying on the ground holding his cheek. He looked up to see his aunt who was mad. </p><p>"You freak were supposed to come inside fifteen minutes ago to make me and my baby boy a snack. Now you will get a beating when Vernon gets home and it will not be pretty this time you freak. Now get up and get us a snack and finish the chores," Petunia yelled at Harry. </p><p>Harry whipped his eyes and did what he was told. He knows tonight would not be a good night for him. He hated his aunt, uncle, and cousin so much. He wishes someone would take him away forever from his so-called family. He went to the kitchen to make five fruit  Kebabs and five Banana Split Bites for his fat cousin and his ugly aunt. After he put the snack on he went to clean all the bathrooms, laundry, bedrooms. After he was done with that. It was time to fix dinner for his aunt, uncle, and cousin. </p><p>After an hour of cooking dinner, Harry made a pot pie, strawberry cream pie, and raspberry tea for his family.  When he was done making dinner for them we went to where his aunt was which was to the door to his so-called bedroom. She had the door open and waiting for him to go in. Harry just looked down and walked in and sat on his bed if you could call it that. Then his aunt shut the door and lock all nine locks to the door. </p><p>Harry laid down on his holey blood-stain mattress. Harry was tired and hungry and thirsty. It had been a week since he had eaten and drank something. Harry was crying because he knew after his family ate dinner and desert his uncle will beat the living crap out of him.  He just wanted to leave his house and everything about here. </p><p>Snape pov</p><p>After the meeting was over I went back home to see my family and tell them what I learn about this meeting. I want to see how Lucius feels about taking harry from his home after we hear what Nagini, as to, say about Harry living conditions. I hope he is living a happy life and is being a happy little kid. </p><p>I floo to the Malfoy Manor. I walked through the fireplace in the living room. Where my little Draco was playing with wizards chess with Tom and Lucius was reading a book in a black leather chair. I smiled at them and thinking I love my family and how I wanted more kids. Then my little dragon turns around and ran to me yelling daddy home. I pick up Draco and hugged him and put him on my hip. </p><p>"How was the meeting go and did you get any information about anything?" Lucius asked looking at me as I was holding Draco. </p><p>"Did you hear anything news about Harry?" Tom asked as he stood up from saying on the ground. </p><p>I went to sit on the couch to relax with my baby in my lap as he cuddles with me. "I did not get any new information about what is going on in the Order than the usual. They are getting the death eater that is still on the run or are trying to live normal lives. And act like they never were in the dark lord's army. But they are mad they some people are using their power and money to get away with it.  </p><p>Oh, and the old coot said that Harry is living a happy and good life. He is good and healthy. He was like any other four-year-old his age. But there was something off about Albus when he was talking about Harry. Like he was not telling the whole truth about what is really going on with Harry. I think we should save him. I have this bad feeling that something is going with Harry's aunt and uncle and it's not good at all," I finishing telling them how the meeting was going. </p><p>Tom's face was worried and probably thinking of a plan to save Harry. I think he believes that Nagini will tell us what is really going on. Lucius, on the other hand, looked mad and worried at the same time. I but he was thinking what if this was Draco we were talking about and how he would feel about our child being abuse and treated like crap. I also looked down at Draco and tried to see that happening to him. I could be mad at whoever hurt my baby dragon. </p><p>Then I felt two arms around me and I looked up to see Lucius hold me tight and gave me a loving look. Then he gave me a kiss on the lips and then kissed Draco. Draco smiled at his papa and then at me. I love my son so much and I would never want anyone or anything to hurt him. I just hope Harry is ok. </p><p>"Sev if anything is happening to Harry we will save him and raise him like he was our own son. I know how you feel about kids being abused and I know you saw Lily as a sister to you. I promise to keep him safe and love him like he was my own. I also hope he is ok and living a happy life with his family," Lucius said in a quiet voice as he was holding me and so Draco could not hear him. I smiled at what he said and cuddle into him and relax in his hold on me. </p><p>A few hours later</p><p>I just got done putting Draco to bed because it was around eight a clock at night. He was already asleep for a good hour I did not want to wake him up while I was reading my book in Lucius's office lash sitting room. I walked back into the room and saw that Nagini was back and talking to Tom. </p><p>Tom did not look happy at all so I knew that something bad happens to Harry. I could only imagine what happens to him and what Nagini saw. I walked over to Lucius and sat on his lap. I wanted someone to hold me while Tom was getting the news. I wish I knew how to speak to snakes as my father figure did so I would know what she was talking to Tom. </p><p>Finally after a while of just hissing Tom finally look up at us and said. </p><p>"We need to go and get the boy tonight. He is badly hurt by his uncle. Me and Luciusing will go and get him," Tom said looking at him. </p><p>"Why can't I go with you guys to safe Harry?"I asked standing up and look at Tom. I needed to be there for Harry. I needed to see what was going on and kill those awful muggles for treating him wrong. </p><p>Tom walked up to me and put his hands on my shoulder as a father would do to his son. "Sev you need to be here with Draco and make sure we have all the medical things we need to treat Harry. What Nagini told me is pretty bad. I need you to get that ready. Also, I don't need you going to jail over killing muggles and letting the old coot know that you did not trust him on what he said about Harry. You know you need to stay and do this. I need you to be safe my son," Tom said with a serious look on his face. I knew he meant what he said. I had to trust in him and my husband to get the job done. I nodded my head and look at his chest. He then gave me a kiss on my forehead and walk out of the room with Nagini. </p><p>I looked at Lucius with tears in my eyes. I walk over to him and hug him tight as he did the same to me. I just wanted them both to be safe and I wanted Harry here as fast so I can help him. I let go of my husband and gave him a long slow kiss. Then I  watch him leave the room and go with Tom to get Harry our new son and bring him home to his new family.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter will be about Harry's abuse. This will get dark and nasty. I am sorry for it. It's part of the storyline. If you do not want to read this I will tell you when you can. This whole chapter will not be dark</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry Pov</p><p>I was woked up by being roughly pulling out of my room. I look up to see uncle Vernon with an evil smirk on his face. I knew this was going to be bad. I was praying to whoever was listening to safe me tonight. I hope he will go easy on me but I know deep down it will not go easy and I will get the worst beating I have gotten in a long time. </p><p>I knew he was going to drag me to the basement to punish me. He made the basement special for me a year ago, that's when the chores and the beating first started. In the basement, it's all soundproof so no one can hear me. There are also four small windows in the basement that are in the backyard. There is also a wall full of his weapons he likes to use on me and a bed. I do not know what it is used for yet but I am sure I will find out soon. </p><p>Once he fully got me out of my room he pulled me upright and then grab my hair and punch me in the face. I scream in pain. He then pulled me to where the base was. Then he pulled me down the stairs. I scream the whole way down and heard several bones broke as I fall, then I fall on my face. I moan in pain. Then I heard Uncle Vernon walk down the stairs laughing at me. </p><p>I tried to get up and run from him but I could not with one of my legs being broken and other bones. Then Vernon grabbed my hair again and drag me to the middle of the room. Then he started kicking me and yelling at me. All I could do was scream for help and pain but I know no one could hear me. </p><p>I was dazed with how much pain was going through me right now that I did not know that my hands were being tied up. Then uncle put the rope on the hook on the ceiling so I could stand up and not fall down when he hit me too hard.  Then he moves out of my sight and I know he was getting something to hurt me. But the pain was getting to me too much. I started to see black spots. When Uncle came back to me I full blackout and that was the last thing I saw. </p><p>Abuse is over and sorry for doing that. I needed to do it. It was hard for me to write this part. I felt my heart being pulled and if I keep writing about the abuse I would have cried. </p><p>Tom Pov</p><p>Nagini rushes back to tell what was happening to Harry once he blackout. She told me everything and I was so mad. How could a grown mad hurt a four-year-old boy just because that child had magic? I told Severus and Lucius what happen to poor harry. Severus freak out and I did not blame him. He is a soft-hearted man that had a rough troubled pasted that acts so strong and mean. </p><p>I understood his pain on getting abused and picked on by muggles. That's why I took Severus under my wing once he told me what all happen to him. I felt bad for him and also I understood him. We had the same past almost and I know his pain. I see him as my son and help him out. I told him to get with Lucius because he would help him out so much and make him feel whole again. I wanted to see Severus happy and living his life like everyone else. I went to Severus and told him everything was going to be ok and he needed to stay here and get ready to take care of young Harry. I needed him to stay so he would not break when he saw how bad things were for young Harry. Once he understood he hugged me and I kissed his forehead.</p><p>Me and Lucius went into my office and got something we would need. I got my wand and my death eater mask and so did Lucius but he also got sleeping and mild healing potions for Harry to take.   Then we walked outside with Nagini following us. Then we apparition to Number 4, Privet Drive, in Surrey. The neighborhood looks so perfect. All the houses were the same and everything. It was 10 at night and none of the lights were on in the house but Nagini told me the windows were at the back of the house. I do not even know if the beating as stoped or is still going. </p><p>I look at Lucius and gave him a sad smile and then nodded my head telling him to open the door. He that and we walk into the house. It was quiet and dark. Lucius went upstairs and I looked on the first floor. There was not much there but next to the stairs was a cupboard with nine locks on it. I did an unlocking spell on it and open the door to see if the child was in there. He was not but you could tell he does live here. There was a beat-up mattress, three broken toys, a really beat-up teddy bear. I took the teddy bear with me because I thought that would help him out when he comes and lives with us but I would fix it up for him. Then I looked for the basement door. He must still be in the basement if he is not in his room. I leave the door open to the cupboard. </p><p> I found the door to the basement but I am waiting for Lucius to come back to me. I do not know if Harry's uncle is still down there or if he went to sleep and left Harry down there. Five minutes later Lucius came walking to me. </p><p>"Both his aunt and uncle are asleep in their bed and his cousin is also sleeping, Lucius said looking at me. </p><p>"I found his room. It was the cupboard with the door open and he was not there. He must still be in the basement," I said knowing the worst is going to happen.</p><p> Then we down the stairs to get Harry. As we walked down the stairs the whole basement looked soundproof so no one could hear screams even upstairs. Then I saw it. Harry was laying on the ground with ropes around his hands. He had a pool of blood around him. You could tell that one of his legs were broken and his arm. I run to him to see if he was breathing. I put my head to his chest and could hear him breathe but I could also hear something else in there like water. I knew this was not good. </p><p>Then Lucius came over and took the ropes off his hands. Lucius sat on the ground and pulled Harry up a little so that he could get the healing potion in him and help heal something. He opens Harry's mouth and I moved closer so I could rub his throat so that the potion will go down the right pipe. I heard a small moan of pain from him. </p><p>Then I started to really look at Harry. He was skin and bones. You could see his rips and also tell them that they have been broken a lot. You could see how pale he was. I could feel tears running down my face looking at this child. He was supposed to be a four to five-year-old. But he looked more like a two-year-old size. I looked up to see Lucius have tears running down his face. You could also tell he was very angry at the same tell. I do not blame him I am more than pissed too. </p><p>I stand up and pick up Hary in my arms. I put his head on my shoulder and wrap my arm around his bum. I knew this would be the best way to apparition than carrying him in bridal style. I walk to the stairs and walked up to them and out of the house. Lucius was right behind me. Then we apparition back to the manor sitting room. Then I walked to the room closest to Severus and Lucius's room so they can both look after him and be close. I laid him down on the bed and then Severus came rushing in with everything he needed. He also called on Narcissa black who is a healer and is the top healer in my ranks. She told both me and Lucius to leave the room. I know everything will be ok now that we have him with us.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus pov</p><p>Me and Narcissa spent all night fixing Harry up. Well with all the physics; but we could not help him mentally that will take time and a lot of love and care from us. Narcissa was very helpful and also helping keep calm and not cry with everything that went wrong with this boy. We had to fix all the broken bones, fix craved words on his body, fix his lungs and other organs, give him some daily meds to help him be strong and healthy like any other child his age. I was so thankful for Narcissa's help. </p><p>After we were done, I asked Narcissa to tell Tom and Lucius all that we had done. I was so tired and I had used more magic than Narcissa had and I just wanted to watch my little raven for a while.  Soon Lucius came into the room. He walked over to him and held me. I finally let out everything that was going through with Harry. I could not believe what happens to him and how much pain he went through. </p><p>It was on the third day Harry woke up. I was in the room reading a book about potions. As I was reading I thought I heard something from the bed. I thought Harry was just moving around a lot. Which he did when he did have nightmares. But I was shocked that he was awake. He looked around scared at everything. Then he looked at me and was even more scared. He got off the bed so fast and run into the closet in the room. I knew this was going to happen. I walked over to the closet and sat down next to it and open the door a little bit. </p><p>"Hey Harry, are you ok," I said looking at the young child. He was in a tight ball crying softly. </p><p>"Who Hawwy? My name is weak," Harry said. I was shocked that his aunt and uncle used to call him freak all the time. How could they do that to an innocent child?</p><p>I got my wand out and sent a Patronus to Lucius to come and help me with this. I looked up at Harry again and saw his shocked looked. His eyes were still on my wand. </p><p>"No child I am sorry to say but your aunt and uncle did not treat you right like other children. Your real name is Harry James Potter. Not freak," I said in a calm voice and reach my hand out to him. </p><p>"No pweaze do not huwt me. I will be a good boy. Me be a good boy. Me tweak. just don't huwt me pweaze," He said sounding even more scared and turning more into himself. </p><p>By this time Lucius just came into the room. He looked happy that Harry was awake but then he saw what was happening and he had a sad smile on his face. He walked over to us and sat down next to me. Harry looked at him and then at me. He made himself smaller but he did not move back. </p><p>"Hey, little one. We are going to take care of you now. No more mean aunt and uncle ok," Lucius said looking Harry in the eye. He gave Harry a small smile and moved a little closer. </p><p>"no more auntie or uncle," Harry said looking hopeful that we were not going to send him back. </p><p>"Yes, little one. no more aunt and uncle," I said looking at him and moved even closer. "also we will never hurt you. We want to give you love,"</p><p>Harry looked hopeful and that things had changed. What shocked me the most was that Harry moved in my lap and cuddle deep into my robes. I put my arms around him and hold him tight to me. I told him sweet things and tell him that I love him already. </p><p>Lucius pulled me in his lap and held both of us close. Then Draco pokes his through the door. He looked at us and walked over to us. He moved into my lap also. He also went deep into my robes. Then I heard Draco talking trying to talk to Harry. I smiled at this and looked at Lucius. </p><p>We had both told Draco about Harry. He was ok with another kid living with us. Then we told him that Harry has been hurt badly by his family treated him and that he is really broken and will need a lot of help. I knew my dragon was going to be a sweet big brother to Harry and help him out the most. He would also be supper protective of Harry. I just know it. I just hold my two kids in my arms and having my husband own me close. This should have been Harry's life and not that abuse home but that as all change now and for the better. </p><p> I will make sure that nothing will happen to Harry and that he will take care of him. No matter what happens and if we have to move to keep him safe from Albus and his order.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus Pov</p><p>Harry and Draco fall asleep in my arms. Lucius pick up Draco and took him to his room. I watch them leave as I held Harry. I did not know what to do. I knew he was going to have nightmares but I do not know how broken he is. I know some children act like babies, be shy and timid, and block out everything. I do not know what will happen to Harry. I mean he is four years old but he looks like a two-year-old. He is skin and bones. </p><p>I want to protect him from everything but I know that is not a good thing to happen. Lucius walked back in and sat down next to me. He put his arms around me and kissed my neck. </p><p>"What do you think is best for him. I knew he will having nightmares. What will be good for him, to sleep with us so he can feel safe all the time or he has his own room but also close to us so we can get there? " I asked looking at my husband. </p><p>"I think it will be ok if he sleeps with us for now. It will be ok for now. Soon he will have his own room close to us and we will move Draco's room closer to us too.  Let's get ready for bed honey. I will get some of Draco PJs so we can put on Harry," he said getting up and walking out of the room. </p><p>I got up from the floor with Harry still in my arms. I try to put Harry on the bed so I could change into my PJs but Harry whin like a baby or a small child that wants to be held still.   I looked down at him and think if he acts like a baby for now. I don't think he even had a true childhood and I don't think he was even a totty train or anything that you would do for a young child. </p><p>At this time Lucius walked in with Draco PJs and walked to us. I looked at them and they were going to be too big for him. I try to put him down again so I could get the PJs on him and also struck so it will fit him. But Harry whin again and also moved in my arms to tell me no he did not want to move. </p><p>Lucius saw this and gave a small smile. He could already that Harry was going to be a daddy boy already. I looked at him with a look of help. Lucius struck down the PJs and help me put them on him while I still hold him. Then I pass him Harry so I could get ready for bed. Harry did whin when he got moved to Lucius' arms. </p><p>Then I got ready for bed and when I came back into the room I saw Lucius and little Harry on the bed. Harry was snuggling close to him. He seems so relaxed while he sleeps. I know I can help him out and make him into my little boy. I got into bed and moved close to Harry as Lucius got ready too then he came back and laid down. We shared a kiss and said goodnight and went to sleep. </p><p>Third-person pov</p><p>At two am Lucius woke up to Harry moving around a lot. I looked at him and saw how scared he was. Then before He knows Harry started to scream and cry in his sleep. I saw Sev was up and did not know what to do. I pick up Harry in my arms and held him close to me. I told him was safe and that they will not hurt him again and that we love him. </p><p>Then Harry woke up and snuggle close to him. He knew that these people were different but that does not mean anything. They could turn out the same but he had to trust them a little. Then Harry felt another set of arms around him. He turned around and saw that it was the other one that he falls asleep on. He hoped that they were different and meant every single thing they say. </p><p>While Harry was being held by Severus and Lucius. He did not know that he was going number one while sitting on their laps. Then he finally felt wet. Harry was so scared. He did not know what these two will do to him. They could hit him and lock him up for a long time. Harry tried to get out of their hold so he could hide from them but they hold me tighter. </p><p>"It's ok little one. Everyone makes mistakes. Let's go take a bath and get you to change," said Severus. Harry looked at him shocked that he was not going to hit him yet. But Harry was not going to trust. They could give him a cold bath and try to dunk him under the water for a long time. </p><p>Severus pick him up and took them to their bathroom off his and Lucius's bedroom. Lucius went to get some of Draco bath toys. He also checks the time and it was five am. There was no point for Lucius to go back to sleep so he set out his clothes for the day and put them on the bed. He walked into the bathroom where Severus was taking off Harry's clothes. He has not started the bathwater.</p><p>Lucius started the water and made sure it was not too hot or too cold. He also put the toys in the bath. He also got all things to clean Harry and to get him ready. Lucius thought Harry would act a little young for a while in their care. We would really know how much his family really abuse him mentally. We will see how many life skills from a young age did he really miss. </p><p>Severus got Harry ready for the bath. Severus was trying to calm down Harry. He was trying to help relax Harry down so he can like taking a bath. Severus knows what could have happened when his family gave him a bath. Harry liked that the blacked hair man was talking to him in a soft voice asking to do something before really doing it. </p><p>Severus asked if he could pick Harry up and he nodded to that. Sev picks him up and puts him in the tub. Harry was scared of what this man will do to him. But he did not do anything bad to him and there were toys in the tub also. The water was also comfortable and not ice-cold water. Harry looked at the two men in shock. He thought they were going to hurt him. To teach him a lesson on why freaks should not wet themselves. </p><p>Severus Pov</p><p>Harry looked at us and that made me both happy and sad. Happy that we did something right to help me and to show him how he was supposed to be treated. It also made me sad because this shocked him how well we are treating him. I let him sit in the water and get used to it before me and Lucy started cleaning him up. </p><p>Harry was looking at the toys like he did not know if he could play with them. I looked at Lucy. I did not know for sure what to do and I was not close to the toys as he was. Lucy picks up a toy boat and started to make it move around the water. Then he picks up a person and put it on the boat and started making noises with it. </p><p>Harry's face had a small smile on it and went to pick one of them up. He looked happy that he could touch it and play with it. I got the shampoo and a cup to wet Harry's hair. Lucy was keeping him entertained while I was trying to wash his hair. I did not want Harry to freak out when I was doing this. I know the muggle world has special hats for young kids to wear so water and soup do not get in their eyes. So I got one and put it on him. </p><p>I looked at Harry's hair and saw how dirty it really was like no one brother to wash it and then I looked at the water and was almost brown in color. I felt so mad about how they treated him but I could not do it right now. Right now I have to help him out. I started to wash his hair without him even knowing what I was doing. But when I got done with the hair and got to his body. Harry started to get stress out and get really tense. I do not blame him. I saw all his scares and another thing his family did to him. </p><p>But Lucy did a good job of helping to keep Harry calm. I asked him to stand up and hold on to me. Lucy got a washcloth and put body soup on it. Harry looked at me. He looked so scared and I do not blame him one little bit. I mean when Tom found me. I did the same thing as Harry is doing. Then I thought I should do funny faces and that what I did. It seems to have helped Harry calm down and relax a little bit. </p><p>Lucy got his upper body all washed but when stop what he was doing. So I looked down and saw a giant red rash on his little boy parts. I was so shocked that he had this because I did not see this early when I was taking his clothes off. May I was more focused on keeping him calm and looking at his scares than anything else. </p><p>Harry had tears running down his face and was looking down like he was the shame of himself. I slowly put my hands on his face and whip away the tears. Lucy started to clean his body slowly and trying to be careful. Harry looked at me and keep crying. I started to tell him he is a good boy and that I love him and he is ok. Once Lucy was done I pick up Harry and got him out. I grab a really soft towel and started to dry him off. </p><p>Lucy got some pulls and baby powder so we can put on Harry and help him with his rash. But I do not think a pull-up will be enough for him at this time. I asked Harry to lay down and he did. I told him what I was going to do and he looked upset and shame but at the same time, I think he understood. He put his thumb in his mouth and started to suck. For right now I let it happen as we do not anymore blinking in the house. I got him fully dress and I put him in my arms. We went back into bed and I let him sleep more or just rest. I looked at the time with a spell and it was 6:30 am. </p><p>I looked down at this broken boy in my arms. What his family did to him and what Albus did to him was not right. I wish I would have saved him a long time ago but I can't change that down. But he is with me now and things are going to be different. This is going to be his new start in life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Third pov</p><p>Harry woke up in Severus' arms in a good mood. He trusted Severus a lot. He did really care about me. How he and the other man treated him with kindness and not as his other family did. He wanted to stay in Severus' arms. He felt so safe and loved in Severus' arms that he would do anything thing to stay in them.</p><p>Severus was happy that Harry was finally feeling safe to be around him. Severus and Harry got ready for the day. He was hoping to let Harry meet Draco and Tom. He hoped that he would not freak out when he met them but he probably would. He wishes Lucius would be here and help but he needed to go to work.</p><p>Once Harry and Severus were dress they went to the dining room to get breakfasted. Severus tried to put Harry down so he could walk and hold Severus' hand but he was not having he would whine and make grabby hands at me. I gave in and pick him up and we headed down to the dining room. Tom was still there drinking coffee and reading the Daily Prophet. I sit down and try to put Harry in the chair next to me but he was still not having it.</p><p>"Let him be Sev. He is fine the way he is. He just wants to feel safe right now. While all that's has happened to him. He needs this right now," Tom said looking up from the Daily Prophet.</p><p>"I know that is the reason way but I just wanted to try. I figure he would only want me or Lucius to hold him and be around. I wanted to see how he would react with you," Severus said while looking down at Harry to see how he was.</p><p>Harry was looking at all the food at the table but he was buried deep in my clock still. He would make eye connect with Tom but not too much at a time. It was like he was sizing him up and see if he was good or bad yet. Severus smiled at this and went to pick out food for both of them. Severus pick out fruit and eggs and apple juice for Harry since it is light for him and not too much. Severus pick out strawberry french toast with black coffee</p><p>Harry was shy about eating and would not eat if anyone was looking at him. Severus and Tom were talking about anything and everything and they also talked about Harry. It made Severus happy that Harry was eating. He thought it was going to be harder to get him to eat. He thought Harry would try to cook them breakfasted and then eat what is leftover. But that still could happen but right now he was acting like a normal kid who is just clingy. </p><p>Tom looked at Severus and Harry with so much love. Severus was a real sweetheart if you got to know him. When he first join my cause he was an eighteen-year-old. He was shy and would do anything to fit in. But I got to know him and learn how his mother died when he was young and his father would use him as a punching bag and get himself off. Then at school, he was bullied and everything. I know I could take him under my wing and show him what loves feels like and how a parent should act. I told him to get his mastery in potions because he was so good at it. </p><p>Then I look at Harry and see a young Severus in him. Then I think about talking to Severus and Lucius about taking Harry to Gringotts to see if he an anything in his system from that old coot and if he is also stealing money from Harry. He also wanted them to think about blood adopted him so the old man could not trace Harry to them. It would make it seem like he was gone and also Harry would feel like he is starting a new life. But He also wanted Harry, Severus, Lucius to be ok with this but the main one was Harry and if he felt ok with it.</p><p>Then Harry looked at Tom and he wanted to go over to him for some reason. So he tugged on Severus' robe and pointed down. Severus sat him down on the ground. Harry made his way to Tom very slowly and he keeps looking back at Severus.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tom Pov</p><p>I was watching as young Harry was coming to me. I was shocked that he was making his way to me. I thought he would be stick to Severus hip or even Lucius. He looked scared and brave at the same time. I think he wanted to show that was a big boy and not a little boy. </p><p>He reaches me and then left his arms up to tell me that he wanted to be picked up.  I pick him up and sat him on my lap. He was stiff at the right first. I looked down at him and I knew he was going to be scared of me. So I looked at Severus and continue talking with him. </p><p>After a while, Severus said he needed to make potions in his lab and get things to plan for Harry's room and going shopping for him. I said I would watch Harry with me and maybe watch both Draco and him play too. </p><p>I stood up with Harry in my arms. He was stiff for a moment but then relax in my arms. We went to check on Draco and maybe if he wanted to come to my office and play and spend some time with Harry. I know Draco would be a good big brother to Harry. I look at Harry as we walked and he is just looking everywhere as we walk down the many hallways to get to Draco room which is on the east side of the Mannor where everyone's rooms are. </p><p>When we reach Draco room, I knock on his door. Draco said come in and we did and Harry's little face was in shocked at everything in his room. Draco was sitting on the floor with a bunch of pillows and blanks around him with a book in his hand. Harry looked at his room and I could see that he was hoping for a room like this and I also knew he would get one like this one. </p><p>"Draco I was wondering if you would like to come to my office and spend time with me and Harry?" I asked Draco. He looked up at me and then at Harry. </p><p>"Sure Grandpa I would love too. Can you transfiguration a telly for us so we can watch some shows?" Draco asked while standing up and picking up his stuffed dragon and a blanket. </p><p>"Yes, I can do that for you too. Are you ready?" I said looking at Draco.</p><p>"Yes but maybe Harry would like a blanket of his own and a stuffie of mine. I don't mind sharing with him," Draco said looking at Harry and then Tom. </p><p>"Harry would you like to borrow one of Draco blankets and stuffies while you two watch the telly in my office," I asked looking at Harry who was cuddling to him. Harry looked at him and he nodded his head to what I asked him. I let him down and he looked at him and then at Draco. I nodded at him let it would be ok.</p><p>Harry walked to Draco slowly and then Draco grab his hand and pulled little Harry over where he picks these stuffies and blankets. Harry picks a Slytherin blanket and a stuffie unicorn and he also reaches for a thestral but moves away and moves back to me. I think he was scared if he could get a second one he could get hurt or in trouble. I bend down to his level once he got to me. </p><p>"Harry you can have another stuffie if you want, I bet Draco would not mind if you took another one if you want it," I said in a calm voice. Harry looked at me shocked then looked at Draco. Draco smiled and nodded his head. Harry just looked shocked and stood where he was. I looked at Draco and gave him a look and he went and grab the thestral stuffie and gave it to Harry. Harry gave Draco a small smile and then looked at me. I pick him up and heading out the door with Draco behind me. </p><p>We made it to my office and I sat Harry on one of my couch with Draco. I grab a book and transfiguration it to the telly for the books and grab a book for control for it. I gave it to Draco and went to my desk to do some work. Harry was stiff around Draco for a while. He held one of the two stuffies close to him but he was watching the shows. </p><p>The door open and I looked up to see Lucius coming in. He headed to me and then looked at the boys. Harry finally relaxed and was leaning on Draco watching the telly. I smiled at that and thinking that Harry is finally fitting in with us. </p><p>"Hello, Tom. I see the boys are getting along with each other which is good. But I have a feeling you want to talk about Harry," Lucius said sitting in the chair in front of my desk. </p><p>"Hello and yes they have been like that for two hours. I think Harry is finally fitting in with us and yes I do need to talk to you about things with Harry," I said looking at him and moving my paperwork to the side. </p><p>"What are you thinking? I will do anything to help Harry be safe and to recover from what happened to him," Lucius said looking serious about this. </p><p>"I think we need to go to Gringotts and get a severe test run on him. I think there is more going on him than I think. I think Albus did a lot more to him like maybe put blocks on his and a lot more. I want to take them off. I also would like you and Severus to blood adopt him. When you two feel like it is right," I said looking at him then at the two boys to see if they are listening to us. But they were watching the telly still. </p><p>"I like the idea of that. I do not trust what Albus did to Harry. Me and Severus were thinking about taking Harry shopping to get what he wanted and needed for his room. I have also notice that Harry does act like a baby at times so we need to get some of those things for him. So we can do that when we go to Diagon Alley tomorrow as a family because Draco needs more books and some new clothes because his clothes are getting too small on him," Lucius said while looking at the boys with a smile. </p><p>"I'm glad you like it. I will come with you to help get things and to always see what Albus did to him. I want to protect my new grandson from whatever that evil man did to him," I said in a dark voice. </p><p>We both watch the boys watch their shows and after a while, we got on to do paperwork that needed to be one on the dark side and with the war going on. I hope Albus did not do anything too bad to Harry with blocks but knowing what that man already did to him. That man probably did a lot worse to him. But that is all going to get a fix and he will have a new life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shopping part one</p><p>Third-person pov</p><p>Everyone was getting ready for the day of shopping even little Draco was getting ready for shopping and cleaning his room. Severus and Lucius were packing a bag for Draco and Harry but mostly for Harry. They did not know how he was going to handle large crowns and handle all the testing they needed to do to him.</p><p>Harry was still asleep in Severus and Lucius' bed. They did not want to wake him up yet because he had two really bad nightmares and had a long time to go back to sleep each time. Severus and Lucius were worried about Harry and how much trauma he has been through in a very short time he had been alive.</p><p>Severus woke Harry up to get him ready for him to go shopping. He dresses him in blue overalls and a green shirt and tennis shoes. Harry was still not fully awake so he did not know what was going on. Severus pick him up and walked to the dining room so Harry could get some breakfast.</p><p>Harry was still not fully awake whatsoever. Severus could see this so he asked an elf to get a bottle ready for him so he can give it to Harry. Harry took the bottle and cuddy to Severus. Lucius walked in and smiled at the sight he saw. He put the bag down of everything they need for Harry and Draco. He sat next to Severus and Harry.</p><p>Lucius played with Harry's wild hair to slowly woke him up. Harry loved the feeling of Lucius playing with his hair and how Severus was always so careful with him. He felt so loved for everyone so far. He just hoped today was spend cuddling with his new papa and daddy. Once Harry was done drinking his bottle Severus bumped him and held him close to him and also got him his stuffed elephant. Which Harry held close to him.</p><p>Then it was time to go shopping. Severus was kinda worried about how Harry would take to traveling through floo. Severus was going to take Harry with him and Lucius was going to take Draco and Tom was going to take the backpack with all their stuff they need and he was going to apparition because he hates the floo travel. Which is ok and understandable. Lucius and Draco went first and Draco gave Harry a small wave to good luck. Then Lucius grabs the power and they floo away in green flames. Harry finally woke up and looked scared. Severus held him tighter and moved his robe over Harry a little more.</p><p>"Ok, Harry I know this is scary but you need to keep calm and I will not let nothing hurt you ok little one," Severus said looking at Harry. Harry nodded and cuddle deeper into Severus's robes.</p><p>Severus steps into the fireplace and grabs the powered. He held Harry tighter and pulled his robe over him more. Then Severus throw the power and they were both pulled into a tight tube. Harry started to cry and wiggled in Severus' hold. He did not like being in this tight tube. Then they were out of the tube and landed on solid ground.</p><p>Severus knows this would happen. So he steps out of the floo fireplace so he could better handle Harry. Severus bouse Harry up and down and talked to him calmly. Lucius also helped by rubbing his back and said talk to him too. After about five minutes Harry calm down and got out of Severus's robes. Draco smiled at Harry and waved at him. Harry also waved and smiled at Draco. Severus and Lucius smiled at the boys and then they walked into the shopping area in Diagon Alley. Harry looked so shocked at all the colors, building shapes, and all the people around them with weird clothes.</p><p>After about five minutes of walking and looking at the shopping and looking for the right story. They went inside Lucius took Draco to get fitted to get more clothes. Severus tried to put Harry down but Harry was not in the mood for it. Then a lady came up to them with a smile.</p><p>"How can I help you today?" The lady said with a smile.</p><p>"Yes, you can. My son needs a whole new wardrobe for a four-year-old and can you also throw in some baby onesies for boys, please," Severus said with a smile but he also whispers the last part. The lady just smiled and showed them to Harry who needed to be measured so he could get his new wardrobes.</p><p>Severus put Harry down finally and talking to him that he will be back in his arms after he was done. The lady was measured by Harry while using magic to help. Then she said she was done and Harry run to Severus with grabbing hands. Severus pick him up and put him on his hip. Then he told the lady what he wanted in Harry's wardrobe. The lady nodded her head and said that would be ready in two hours.</p><p>Severus and Hary found Lucius and Draco in the back of the store with a pile of clothes that Draco wanted. Lucius looked at Severus and smiled. "Did you find everything and was Harry good?" Lucius asked rubbing Harry back getting a small smile out of Harry.</p><p>"Yes, we did. A worker will have everything ready in two hours and he was very good," Severus said with a smile looking at Lucius and then at Harry.</p><p>"That's good. Why don't you two go get some stuff for Harry's room and we will meet you there when we are done checking out," Lucius said kissing Harry's head and Severus's cheek.</p><p>"Ok will do. There should be a store three doors down," Severus said turning around and walking out the door. He walking down the street looking for the furniture store. He found one and he walked in. Then he walked around looking at beds. "Harry honey do you want to pick out your bed?"</p><p>"Umm yeah," Harry said shyly. Severus put him down and Harry walked around at all the beds. Then he found one he liked. It was a full bed with a canopy bed with dark wood around it. He climbs on it and played down. Severus smiled at this and looked at the bedroom set. He liked it all and he knows Harry already loved it. A worker came by and asked if he could help.</p><p>Severus and the worker talked about protected and charms that would be put on the bed to keep Harry safe and to make sure no one takes him. At this time Tom found Severus talking to a worker and Harry laying in a full-size bed. He was almost asleep. When Tom picks him up. Harry whined but when he saw it was Tom he was happy and held on to him tight. Severus turn and saw Tom once he was done talking to the working about everything.</p><p>"We are done here Tom and we still have time to get Harry some toys and know what kind of theme he would like in his room," Severus said looking at Tom.</p><p>"That's good. Did you get his wardrobe already?" Tom asked.</p><p>"Yes, we did. We have an hour left to get them and we just got to wait for his bedroom set to be done and sheck and we can be on our way," Severus said.</p><p>"That is fine maybe I and Harry can do that while you wait. Also, where are Lucius and Draco?" Tom said looking around.</p><p>"I guess they are still shopping you know how Lucius and Draco are with clothes and I am also clothing they are picking more clothes for Harry," Severus said rolling his eyes.</p><p>Tom nodded his head and then told Severus that they were leaving to look for the toy store. Severus smiled and said that he will be there soon. Once they left the story Lucius and Draco meet them at the door. Tom told them that they were going to the toy store. They nodded and followed them to the toy store. After about a five minuted walk they found the toy store and they walked in. Harry was so shocked when he saw all the toys and stuffies all over the place.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tom Pov</p><p>I saw Harry's face when we enter the toy store. I was so happy to see his face and also sad. A child should not be shocked when getting new clothes, food, toys, and other things children should get. Lucius got a cart and I put Harry in the cart so he can look at everything and if he wanted to get something he can reach it. </p><p>I wanted the best for my new grandson. He already means the world to me. I don't want anyone to hurt him or to take him away from us. Lucius got us a cart so we could everything Harry wanted in there. Harry also had a tight grab on my clock as if he did not want to let go of me. I did love it but I know he was scared of not going on. </p><p>"Harry my dear boy, do you want to sit in the cart where you can look at everything easier to look at the toys and anything else you want, or do you want to stay with me?" I asked looking at him with a smile. </p><p>"I want you poppy," Harry said in a very quiet voice. I nodded my head and kissed his head. Lucius rubbed his back and smiled. </p><p>"You have been a good boy Harry. I am very proud of you," Lucius with a smile.  He grabs the cart and all four of us started walking the store. </p><p>Harry held on to me tight. As we walked the store, we all helped Harry pick out some toys. He was very shy at first but then he started to open up more. He picks out a Hogwarts train set with everything in it. Harry had a big smile on his face when he says it. Which made me happy to see him this happy. Harry also pick building blocks, a toy wand, a toy broom, some dress-up clothes that he liked. </p><p>Then we hit the stuffed animal section of the store. I saw his eyes light up when he saw them. I put Harry on his feet and I look him in his eyes. "I want you to pick any of the stuffed animals you want. We do not care how many you picked," I said looking at him with a smile. </p><p>"What your poppy said. You can have one of each I do not care what you what little one," Lucius said getting down next to me. Harry walk over to him and hugged him. </p><p>"Are you sure daddy that I could have one of everything?" Harry asked looking at Lucius with a shocked look on his face. </p><p>"Yes, baby. If you want one of everything you. It will be done just for you. I want my child to have anything they want. And you are my child and you can have anything you want baby," Lucius said holding Harry tight to him. </p><p>"Ok, daddy. Can you help me pick them out," Harry asked with a shy smile on his face. Lucius had a great smile on his face. </p><p>"Of course, I will baby. Let's go right now ok," Lucius said standing up and taking Harry's hand. Draco and I stay by the cart at the beginning of the alle.</p><p> Harry was picking what looked like one of every stuffed animal that they had. Harry was so happy and not acting like the shy scared kid that he was. But I think this is the real Harry we are seeing right now. I smiled and felt great seeing Harry like this and knowing he did the right for sending Nagai to Harry and checking upon him. </p><p>Harry and Lucius came back to us with a lot of stuffed animals. Lucius put them in the cart. Harry came running to me and I pick him up. He snuggled to me with a giant smile on his face. "What got you so happy little man?" I asked him with a loving look on my face. </p><p>"Me get one of everything poppy. I could never do that before. I am so happy," Harry said with a smile. I kissed his forehead. </p><p>"I am so proud of you little man. You need to show this side of you more," I said putting my nose on his. I walked us to the check-out area. I move us closer to the door because I did not want him to see how much he really spend. I know he would freak out and throw a fight. </p><p>Severus came in just at Lucius and Draco was putting the toys on the cashing table. I see a smile on his face as he saw Harry have a smile on his little face. </p><p>"Oh mine, my little boy is so happy. Who got him so happy?" Severus said taking Harry out of my arms. </p><p>"Your husband told him when we hit the stuff animal section. That he could have one of everything if his little wanted it. So that wants he got," I said putting my hand on Harry's back. </p><p>"Oh, my gosh. You got your daddy under your finger baby," Severus said with a smile on his face as he held Harry tighter to him. </p><p>"I think he got us all under his finger what are you talking about," I said smiling at Harry as he cuddles to Sev. </p><p>"I think you are right but this little guy needs that right now more than ever. I am kinda glad we found him and you thought of it. Thank you, dad," Severus said the last part quietly. </p><p>"Your welcome son. You know you can call me dad without being so shy about it. You know I did take you under my wing and kinda adopt you," I said giving Severus a side hug. </p><p>"I know. But it just feels weird saying it because not everyone understands it," Severus said looking at me. </p><p>"Who cares what they think Sev. You know Tom took you in after you were beaten up so badly by your father that summer and came to me. Then Tom saw you around me and open you up and he then started to take care of you," Lucius said with all the bags of Harry's new toys. </p><p>"I know. Can we leave now? I think our baby boy is sleepy and needs a nap," Severus said looking down at Harry who had his thumb in his mouth with his eyes close. </p><p>"Yea we can head back. While he is asleep me and Lucius can set up his room. Where do you want it?" I asked striking all of the bags Lucius had. </p><p>"I want it next to our room. He will have a lot of nightmares and I want him close to me and Lucius," Severus said walking out of the toy store. </p><p>We all headed out. I was holding Draco hand and Lucius was standing next to Severus. I went with them to the floo station and went in with Draco. We floo back to the manor and I took Draco to his room. While the other two went to their room to get Harry ready.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucius Pov</p><p>I help Severus dress Harry and put him to bed. Harry was so cute in his dino oneies as he laid in our bed. Severus sat next to Harry running his fingers through his hair to help him go to sleep. Soon he was asleep and cuddling close to Severus's leg. I sat on Harry another side and rub his back. "I think we should blood adopt Harry. What do you think Sev," I said looking at Severus and then Harry. </p><p>"I think so too but when he is older what do we tell him? I still want him to know his birth parents and that they always loved him?" Severus asked looking at Harry's sleep peacefully. </p><p>"When we change his name we can make one of his middle names after James. I also want to change his first name a little bit so it would be harder for Albus and his people to find him," I said looking at Severus. </p><p>"I agree but what about Remus and Sirius? They have a right to be with Harry still. They are his godparents and in the last three years I have gotten close to Remus," Severus said looking up at me. </p><p>"I will talk to Tom about that. I do not mind if they come and live with us. I think Harry needs all the love he needs from the people that love him. For all, we know they could be spies already," I said getting up and walked over to Severus. I kissed his head and walked out of the room. </p><p>I go to find Tom to ask about the blood adopted and about Harry's godparents. I finally found him in the Draco room playing with him. I stood at the doorway watching them. Draco was having a good time with his grandfather. I could see Harry doing this with them soon I hope. </p><p>"Hey, Tom can I speak with you for a minute?" I asked once they spot playing with the Draco dragon set. </p><p>"Sure, and Draco I will be right back ok. So pick out the book you want to read to you ok," Tom said getting up and walking to me. We walked down the hall a little bit before we stop. "What is it that you what Lucius?" </p><p>"Sev and I agree on blood adopting Harry and changing his name. Sev is worried about his godparents. He wants Sirius and Remus to be around him to help him still remember his real parents," I said looking at him. I did not know where this was going to go and I was hoping it was for the best for Harry and all of us. </p><p>"I see, well good thing they are both my spies for Albus's most inner circle then. I will contact them telling them they need to come here as fast as they can. I will tell them and then I will get Severus and Harry so they can see him. I think they will stay here once they find out Harry is here," Tom said looking at me. </p><p>"That's fine with me. I think it would be best if they live with us and also be safe here. I just don't know how or where we do the blood adopted?" I said. </p><p>"We can make it or we can go to the bank and have it done. I have the goblins on my side anyway so we can do it there  if you want?' Tom said looking at me with a smile.</p><p>"I would feel better if we let the goblins do it. They can also run a test to see how much abuse he really took. Sev and Nass spell only told us what was wrong with him not what really happened to him over the years,"  I said looking at my hands. I really did not want to know but at the same time, I do. </p><p>"I understand and agree. Now can I go back to playing with my grandson while my other one is spending time with his parents," Tom said with a smile. I smile and nodded my head. I watch as Tom went back to Draco room.</p><p>I walked back to my room where Sev and Harry were. I walked in and saw Harry on Sevs chest fast asleep while Sev was reading a potion book on something. "Why is our baby boy laying on your chest love?" I asked sitting on the bed. </p><p>"He woke up crying. I'm guessing it was a flashback or a nightmare and I pick him up and cuddle with him. He seems to like it and calm right now. I don't really want to move it or let go of him. So did dad tell you anything," Sev asked putting his book down and holding Harry close to his chest </p><p>"He told me that Remus and Sirius were spying in Albus's most inner circle. So he will be sent a message to them telling them that Harry is safe and need to come back here. They will probably live with us. Also, we can get the blood adopted at the bank with the goblins. I think I would like to do it that way but it's up to you," I said moving closer to Sev and look at our new son. </p><p>"So he will be our soon then.  What should be his new name Lucy?" Severus asking still looking at Harry. </p><p>"Leo or Hunter. Then his middle names will be Jamesons and Harrison. He will know his real father by his middle name and his birth name by his second middle name," I said touching Harry's cheek. </p><p>"I like Hunter better than Leo," Severus said looking up at me. </p><p>"I like that a lot. Hunter Jameson Harrison Snape-Malfoy," I said kissing Severus on his lips. </p><p>We stayed in our room looking at our new son. I was already planning for him to have a good and better life for him. We also talk about taking Harry to a mind healer to help him with what his family did to him. With him being so young that really hurts them and makes him like bad about themself and it's hard to have a happy life. We also plan to do the adopted tomorrow so Tom could watch Draco while we do this will, Hunter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Harry is called Hunter from now on and he does not really care because he thought his name was freak)</p><p>Severus Pov</p><p>Lucius left an hour ago to his office to work on paperwork and other things he needed to do. I laid on the bed with Harry on my chest still asleep. Another hour past and I woke Hunter up two hours before dinner. He was not very happy with me about it but he also needs to sleep tonight and be well rested for tomorrow. I keep him in his oneies and we walked down to the living room where the telly was. I sat down in my favorite chair and put Hunter on my lap. He cuddles close to me and rubbed his eyes. I grab the remote control and turn it to a kid's show that Draco liked. </p><p>"Tinky," I said wanting my personal house elf. </p><p>"Yes, sir," said Tinky who was wearing a blue suit. </p><p>"Can you get Hunter a sippy cup of apple juice and can you tell the other house-elves to make fish and chips for five, chief salad for three, applesauce for two, and ice creams with caramel apple pie for five also. Thank you Tinky," I said looking at him with a smile. </p><p>"Yes sir. I will have the juice out in a sec," He said with a pop. </p><p>Hunter jumped at the sound and kinda freak out a little bit. I pulled him close to me and he calms down right and went back to watching Tv. Another pop came and this time it was not as loud. I pick up the sippy cup and gave it to Hunter. I pick up my book and started to read and listening to Hunter laugh and talk to the tv. </p><p>Soon I heard running and Draco laughing and Tom yelling after him. Then Draco runs into the room and hides behind my chair. I smiled and saw Tom come in. He looked at me and Hunter and came closer to us and then pick up Hunter. He smiled and then cuddle close to Tom. </p><p> "I heard this little guy as a new name already. What is it so I can call him the right one?" Tom said looking at me then at Hunter. </p><p>"It's Hunter Jameson Harrison Snape-Malfoy. I know it's a mouth full but I wanted his name to have James in it and Harry in it somewhere," I said looking up at them. </p><p>"I love the name. It fits him so perfectly. What do you think Dragon of little brother's new name?" Tom asked looking behind my chair. </p><p>"Me likey. But why the name?" Draco asked coming out and looking at me and Tom. </p><p>"Baby, there are bad people that will come after brother and hurt him. So daddy and I thought it would be best if brother had a new name and look a little bit like me and daddy," I said picking up Draco and putting him on my lap. </p><p>"Oh okay," Draco said looking at Harry and then at me. I smiled and kissed his forehead and put him on the ground again. </p><p>"Mama," Hunter said looking at me making grabby hands. </p><p>"Someone is going to be a mommy boy I see," Lucius said coming into the room. </p><p>"That's ok, you have your boy and now I have my little boy," I said talking Hunter from Tom and walking to Lucius. </p><p>"I owled the bank and they said they can do it at ten am. So let gives us enough time to eat and get this little man ready," Lucius said rubbing Hunter's face. </p><p>"Me get something?" Hunter said looking at me and Lucius.</p><p>"What do you want honey?" I asked pulling his little body closer to me when I felt him shiver. </p><p>"Toys?" Hunter said looking at Lucius. </p><p>"We will get you a toy if you want one little one," Lucius said looking at Hunter with a smile. "Tom can you take Draco into the dining room. I believe dinner is almost ready and I need to talk to Hunter and Severus for a second. </p><p>Tom nodded his head and pick up Draco and went to dinning room. I looked at Lucius with a weird look but sat on the couch as Lucius went to eye level with Hunter. </p><p>"Little one, as you know we are going to the bank tomorrow and we are going to make it where you are our son forever. You will not look like you do now. You will have a mix between me and daddy," Lucius said looking at Hunter. </p><p>"Me okay with that. I want to look like you two anyway," Hunter said.</p><p>Also, we are changing your name. We both think it would be better if you have a new name and we have already. Are you okay with that baby?" Iasked looking at Hunter. </p><p>"Me okay with that too. What is it? You keep calling me Huntew," Hunter said looking at them both. </p><p>"Hunter is your new first name. Then you have two middle names, the first one is Jameson after your birth father and Harrison after your birth name. Then you have had our last name. Is that ok with you?" Lucius said holding Hunter's little hands as he says this. </p><p>Hunter nodded his head and hugged his papa. He was so happy that his new parents loved him this much to give him a new name that means a lot to them and to him. Lucius hugged him back and pick him up off my lap. I stood up and hugged them both. We were really going to do this and Harry was so ok with it. </p><p>Then they eat dinner after this and Harry had a smile on his face the whole time. Then they spend time in the living room where Draco and Hunter were watching the telly as me and Lucius and Tom. </p><p>While we were talking the fireplace went off and two men step out of it. I look closely to see it was Sirsus and Remus. I got up and walked over to them both. I hugged Remus and shook hands with Sirius. </p><p>"It's been a long time since we have seen each other. How are the both of you doing," I said looking at them? </p><p>"We are good. We just got the letter from the Lord. He would like to speak with about something," Sirus said looking in the living room until he spotted Harry. </p><p>I saw this and pulled both of them aside and I also looked at Lucius and Tom. They both got up and walked to them. I went back to the living with the boys. I saw that Harry was hugging his dragon tight and and rubbing his eyes a lot. I pick him up and went back to my seat. </p><p>"Is my baby Hunter sleepy?" I asked looking at him as he is cuddling close to me. </p><p>"Me sleepy. Me sleep with you and papa," he asked looking at me. </p><p>"Yes, you can baby," I said </p><p>"Yay. Can Draco sleep with us too daddy?" Hunter  asked. </p><p>"Sure baby. I don't see why not. Let's get ready for bed," I said getting up and walking over to Draco. "Come on dragon. lets get ready for bed too. Also we are going to have a sleepover in me and papa bed," </p><p>Draco took my hand and we walked to both of the boy's bedrooms so they could get ready for bed. Then we all walked into my room. I sat Hunter down on the bed. He had his favorite blanket and his stuff dragon and owl. Then I pick up Draco who had his pillow and stuff thestral. I then went into my closet to get ready for bed and step out to find both boys cuddling with each other almost asleep. I got in bed and pulled them close to me. Then before I knew it all three of us were asleep. Well, Lucius and Tom talk with Sirius and Remus.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Third-person pov</p><p>Lucius and Tom lead Sirius and Remus to Tom's office. They all sit down and looking at each other. Sirius was really confused about what was going on. He wanted to know what was going on and why was Harry here? He sat down and looked at Tom and Lucius. </p><p>"Why did you call us here my lord," Sirius said looking at them. </p><p>"We found Harry about a week ago at his aunt and uncle's house. He was really badly beaten. Albus lied about Harry well being. Severus and Lucius have taken Harry in. But his name will be changed to Hunter soon," Tom said looking at them with a sad smile. </p><p>"What do you mean? Harry should be with us. We are his first set of godparents. I want Harry to be with me and why are you changing his name?" Sirius said getting upset. </p><p>"I see your point and you are right but Harry is really close to Severus. To the point, he does not want to leave his side. But we asked you two here to help us protect Harry and to get to know him and be there for him," Lucius said. </p><p>"Is Harry happy with you guys? Will we help raise Harry with you and be in his life?" Remus asked looking at Lucius and Tom. </p><p>"Yes, that's what we want from you. Severus wants Harry to know his parents and who is better at that than you two. Plus Harry needs a lot of love. He did not even know his name or how to play," Lucius said with a smile. </p><p>"Then I will help you guys out. I do not want to pull Harry away from you two if he has a bond with you and Severus. I want to be his uncle and godfather still if that is ok," Remus said with a smile. </p><p>"But Rems, we should be the one taking care of him. James would have wanted that," Sirius said looking at Remus. </p><p>"You are right we should be the ones but he went to his aunt and uncles that lily made very clear that he was not going to be there when they died. But Albus overruled the court by saying that Harry would not get the care he needed if he was with us because of me being a werewolf and you were almost sent to jail by worm tail," Remus said trying to hold back tears. "This is why we went to Tom in the first place. When we found out that it was Albus was the one that killed James and Lily and set you up for killing those muggles,"</p><p>"Your right, I don't want to upset Harry by pulling him away from Lucius and Severus. Plus Severus has proved to be a good guy and is not as bad as I once thought he was," Sirius said agreeing with Remus his husband. "We will live with you guys and help Harry out. I want my little prongs to have a good life with family," </p><p>"Great, we are going to the bank tomorrow to blood adopt Harry and we can make you both his godparents. We are going to also to a test to see how much abuse he had over the five years of his life," Lucius said with a smile. </p><p>Sirius grabs Remus's hand and looked at him. Remus smiled and nodded his head. "Then yes we would love to come with you guys. Also, help you take the news of Hunter right?" Sirius said looking at both Lucius and Tom. </p><p>"Great and yes he new name is Hunter Jameson Harrison Snape-Malfoy. Also, I better be going to bed. The meeting is at ten am and Hunter is not really a morning person because of all his nightmares. Good night and I will see you in the morning," Lucius said getting up and walking out of the room. </p><p>The other three stayed in there talking for a while about the information they got from Albus. What his plans are and what he plans on doing. They also talked about Hunter and how he was doing now that he is living here. When it was around midnight they all went to three of them went to their rooms Sirius and Remus room was three doors down from Severus and Lucius room. </p><p>Next morning</p><p>Severus woke up to Hunter setting up with tears running down his face while sucking his thumb and holding his stuffed owl really close. Severus sat up and put Hunter on his lap. He held him tight and told him everything was going to be ok and that he loved him. </p><p>After a while, Hunter calms down and relaxes in Severus held on to him. He soon told Severus that he had a bad dream he did not want to wake us up. I looked at the clock after Hunter had calm down and it was seven in the morning. </p><p>"Hey baby, do you want to wake up papa and Dray," Severus said putting Hunter on Lucius's back. </p><p>"Yea," Hunter said and started to pull on Lucius' long white-blond hair. Hunter did not know how to wake up his daddy when he was sleeping on his stomach but his long blond hair was free from its braid. </p><p>Severus was about to stop Hunter when Lucius woke up and turn around holding a scared Hunter. Lucius then started to tickle Hunter who started to giggle which woke up Draco who watch from next to his daddy. </p><p>"Alright, guys that enough. We need to get ready to go to the wizarding world. It's 7:30 and we need to be at the bank at ten," Severus said getting out of bed and then helped Draco out of bed too. </p><p>"I will take Draco with me and get ready while you take my little Hunter here since you are faster at getting him ready," Lucius said walking over to Severus. Severus smiled and took Harry to him. </p><p>"Yea, I will meet you down in the dining room at 8:30 for breakfast. Also make sure Draco looks nice and do not put too much glee in his hair," Severus said heading into the bathroom. </p><p>Severus and Hunter took a shower together. This was Hunter's first time in a shower and he liked it a lot. It was like rain and he was running around in the shower. But did let his daddy get him all clean and let him clean himself also. Soon the shower was over and Hunter was put in a towel and Severus put his robe on. Then they went out of the bathroom and Lucius and Draco went in there next. </p><p>Severus saw the clothes Lucius pick out for Draco. You see Lucius always dresses Draco as his mini-me and Severus does not always like him doing that. Today he let it slide. Severus put Hunter on the bed away from the other clothes so Hunter would not mess with them he hoped. Severus then went to the closest to pick out his and Hunter's clothes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus Pov</p><p>I pick out Hunter and my clothes. I came back to see Hunter playing with his stuffed dragon. I got to dress and I wear my black pants and clock on and my white shirt on. Then I went to him and pick him up and took him to the changing table. I got him ready and told him what we were doing today.  </p><p>"Daddy, will it hurt?" Hunter said looking up at me when I was putting his pants on. </p><p>"It will baby. But it will help you and us out. I will here with you every step of the way Hunter," I said looking down on him. I pick him up and sat him on the bed so I could put his shirt on. </p><p>Hunter was not going to wear fancy clothes like Lucius and Draco were. I wanted Harry to be cozy. I l know this was going to be a lot for him but it needed to be done. I needed to keep my hunter safe and the rest of my family safe. I pick him up and we sat on the bed. </p><p>"Baby, you will have two tests going on today. The first one will be a medical test. We need to know about your aunt and uncle did to you. But all you need to do is drop blood to do that. The last test and the most important test of all. </p><p>This test will make you have both mine and poppy blood in you. This will make you our child by blood. So your looks will change baby. This is what going to hurt. But it's ok to scream in pain but do not move. You need to hold me and poppy hand the whole time. If not this will not work.</p><p>"I love you so much, Hunter. But this is for you and for us baby. We need you protected at all times. There are bad people that are after you and us. I know you are scared but I am too and so is poppy. We need to do this for you baby. Can you do this for me, baby?" I asked looking at him. I held his hands tight. I loved him so much and I needed him to understand why this was so important. </p><p>"I understand daddy. But I am just scared. I don't like that bad people are after us. I don't like that at all," Hunter started to cry at the last part. Then he pulled his hands out of my and started to pull his hair while crying.</p><p>I picked him up and held him tight. I hated that my son was acting like this. He was blaming himself for this happening. "Hunter baby this is not your fault whatsoever. This is the bad man's fault. Baby, I love you so much and we are doing this for our family and you are our family now," I said holding him tight. </p><p>I heard a knock at the door. I said come in and it was Lucius in a nice suit. He came in and rub Hunter's back. "What happens to our little boy?" Lucius looking at me. </p><p>"He asked if he will be hurt. I told him about the two tests but I had told him he is doing this because there are bad people after us. He did not act well with that. He freaks out about that," I said still holding Hunter. </p><p>"He needed to know how tests were going to go down but knowing why we are doing this. But I understand why you did Sev," Lucius said holding me close. </p><p>"I am sorry. I did not mean to cause this on him. I should have never said anything," I said starting to cry holding Hunter who was still crying. </p><p>"Baby, you did nothing wrong. You have always been the one that wants to tell the truth to Draco and now Hunter. But sometimes it's good and other times it's bad. Hunter will understand someday baby please don't blame yourself it's not your felt," Lucius said taking Hunter out of my arms and held him as I cry on his chest. </p><p>Lucius moves to sit on the bed. He then moves me into his lap. "Now my boys. We need to get ready for today's events," Lucius said looking at me and Hunter. </p><p>"But the bad people?" Hunter said still crying while looking at Lucius. </p><p>"You know how powerful me, daddy, and poppy are baby?" Lucius asked Hunter. Hunter shakes his head no and puts his thumb in his mouth. </p><p>"We are very powerful and we will protect you and Draco with our power and love baby. We want all is you to be safe love and care for. We will do anything to keep you all safe," Severus said looking at Hunter and Lucius. </p><p>"Daddy and Papa and poppy will protect no matter what right," Huter said looking at both of us. </p><p>"Yes, baby. Now lest go down to get something to eat before we leave," I said getting up and looking at my baby while Lucius was standing up with him still in his arms. </p><p>"Can I have pancakes with chocolate on them," Hunter asked looking at me.</p><p>"Yes, you can baby. Now let's eat," I said walking to the door and opening it.</p><p> We headed to the dining room where Tom and Draco were talking. Remus was reading the new paper both muggle and wizard papers. Then Sirius was eating cereal and oatmeal and donuts too. He also looked tired too and not fully awake. </p><p>I sat in my normal spot and my black coffee and an England breakfast. Lucius sat next to me and Harry moved into my lap. I snap my fingers and our house elfs Minky. I told him what Hunter wanted and in ten seconds Hunter had his breakfast. </p><p>"Is Hunter ok Severus?" Remus asking looking up from his paper. </p><p>"He was freaking out about what is going on today we tried to calm him down but I don't think it worked all the way," Lucius said looking at Remus with a smile. </p><p>"I also told him how it was going to be done so he is a little more scared," I said looking at him. </p><p>"You did nothing wrong Severus but I think this is a scary day a little too much. But Surius and I are here to help in any way. Tom invited us if you don't mind us coming," Remus said looking at Hunter and then up at me.</p><p>"I do not mind you coming. I want you both there. I want you too to be Hunter godfathers like you were for Harry but this time you will live with us and help us raise and protect him. We also might move to a new place," I said looking at him with a smiled. </p><p>"I am happy to be his godfather again. I want do what I  did not do with James and Lily," Sirius said looking at me with a smile on his face. </p><p>"I am glad you said that Sirius. Even though we did not get along in school. I still think you are a good person and was a good godfather for Hunter when he was a baby," I said looking at him. </p><p>"Are you the doggy I rode?" Hunter said looking at Sirius and also took his thumb out. </p><p>"Yes, I am. You used to love riding me all the time. Every time I came over you asked or just wait until I turn into my dog form and ride me until you had enough," Sirius said looking at Hunter. </p><p>I looked at Hunter and he was smiling and went back to eating his pancakes.  I eat my breakfast and listen to Lucius talk with Remus and Sirus about things. Hunter finished his breakfast and just cuddle with me with his thumb in his mouth. </p><p>We sat there until everyone was ready to leave. I pick up Harry as Lucius got his bag of things that will help him calm down and relax. Draco helps hands with Lucius and Tom. Remus looked at Hunter and was wondering why he acted so young when he was eight years old. </p><p>They all went outside and Hunter held Severus tighter. "Now baby I am going to put my cloak over your head and you will feel like your in a tight tube but everything is going to be ok. Daddy got you and that's all that mates," I told Hunter holding him close. </p><p>I put my cloak over Hunter and I looked at Lucius, Tom, Remus, and Sirius. They all looked at me with a nod. Lucius picks up Draco and then he poped away. I did the same with the other right behind me. </p><p>I landed on the title ground of the Diagon Alley with the other around me. Harry was freaking out inside my cloak. I tried to clam him down but it was not working. I knew this was not the right way to take Hunter here. </p><p>Lucius came over to us fast once he saw how to freak out Hunter was. Finally Hunter calms down when he felt both of our magic around him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucius Pov</p><p>Hunter finally relaxes when I and Sev sent our magic around him. I knew this was a bad idea for Hunter. He hates tight spaces and Severus was worried that Apparition would not be a good idea. I cast a Tempus spell to see what time it was and we had thirty minutes until we had to be at the bank and it takes ten minutes to get there. </p><p>"Let's go to the toy store and let Hunter pick out a taken toy. He relaxes more if he has a stuffed animal with him. We forgot to pack one of his from," I said rubbing Harry back as he cuddles into Severus's neck with his thumb in his mouth. </p><p>"Daddy pappy as a bag packed with me and Hunter toys and stuffies," Draco said pulling on Lucius's pant leg. </p><p>"Tom do you have a bag of Draco and Hunter toys," Severus asked looking at me with a confused look then at Tom. </p><p>"Yea I do. I figure this would happen. I know my grandson and I know he hates the tight places and he loves his favorite stuff animal is his extra soft blue and green dragon name-," Tom said until Hunter cut him off. </p><p>"Ocean is here. You brought Ocean for me poppy," Hunter said making a grabby hand for the dragon. </p><p>Tom gave Ocean to Hunter who held him tight and bury his face into the dragon. Severus and I smiled and kissed Hunter's hair. He was finally becoming really calm and relax like we wanted him to be. We went on our way to the bank. I walked ahead of everyone. I did not want to be late and I did not want to get caught up in a crowded. </p><p>Diagon Alley normally gets busy around ten in the morning and it was almost that time and I knew Hunter hated crowds. I needed to get us there fast. Soon we made it to the bank and went in. Draco was in Tom's arms when they enter the bank. He did not like the goblins and thought they were Creedy. To be honest I do not blame him for thinking that because I also think they are creepy too. </p><p>"You guys stay right here. I will talk to Griphock and get us into his office to do the tests and the blood adopt," I said looking at Tom and Severus who were holding my kids. Tom and Sev nodded their head and started to talk to each other. </p><p>I walk to one of the free desks. "I need to speak to my bank manager Griphook. I have a meeting at ten am with him," I said looking at the goblin with my Malfoy look. </p><p>"Of course Lord Malfoy. I will get him right now for you and your family," said the goblin and he went to get Griphook. I stood there looking around me. There were not many wizards right now but soon this place is going to be packed like always and I do not want my sons to freak out because of it. </p><p>Ten minutes later Griphook came out with the other gobin out of the big stone door. They walked toward me. "Ah, Lord Malfoy. I am guessing you are here for the meeting you set up for you and your family," Griphook said looking up at me. </p><p>"Yes, Griphook. Can we go now, one of my sons hates crowded places and I do not want him freaking out more than he has already," I said looking down at him with my Malfoy look. </p><p>"Yes of course Lord Malfoy. Let's go right now," Griphook said bowing to me. I look at Severus and Tom and move my hand to tell them to come here. They walk over to me and we follow Griphook to his office. </p><p>His office was gold with a nice maple wood deck. I sat down and so did Tom and Severus. Hunter looked up from Severus's neck and from Ocean. He looked at me and made grabby hands for me. I pick him up and held him tight. Tom was talking to Griphook and telling him what we want. Draco was sitting on the ground playing on his tablet. </p><p>"Lord Malfoy can we get these tested started so we do not stress out little Hunter even more but the bad thing is that we need Hunter's blood for both tests you want before we do the blood adopt," Griphook said looking at me and with a sad smile. "I am sorry this has to happen but this is the best we can do. I want to help you protect Harry Potter as much as you and your family,"</p><p>"How do you want to do this? I don't want to do it the normal way," I said looking at Griphook still holding Hunter tight in my arms</p><p>"The child is much too small for the normal process, we use a needle for these types of cases," Griphook told me.</p><p>"Hey, buddy we need to give us your hand ok. We need your blood to turn two tests for us and then you can play with Draco ok," I said looking down at Hunter who was in my neck right now.</p><p>"Will it hurt daddy?" Hunter said looking up at me with his big green eyes.</p><p>"You'll barely feel it, I promise," I told him, kissing his forehead.</p><p>"Ok daddy," Hunter said and he sticks his arm out and put his head back in my neck.</p><p>"Can you get the papers ready Griphook and how much blood on each paper?" Severus asked as he came closer to me and Hunter.</p><p>"I will only need a drop on each, pushed into a fingerprint." He told us.</p><p>I held Hunter's arm with my free hand as Severus grabs the needle and points it to his pointer finger. Hunter whined when the needle went in and came out. Then Severus pointed his finger over each paper for one drop of blood and then pushed his finger in each drop. I handed Hunter to Severus who pulled his chair back and spelled it into a couch and held Hunter who was crying.</p><p>"Daddy said no hurt." He cried in Severus' chest, as his finger is cleaned and a colorful band-aid is put on it.</p><p>"Shh, baby. I know but look Ocean's what his cuddles again," Severus said looking down at Hunter with the stuffed dragon. Then look up at me and Tom with a sad look. Hunter took the dragon and curled up with it.</p><p>"The papers are ready for you two to look at. Also would young Heir Hunter like a chocolate frog?" Griphook asked, looking at me. Hunter looks at me and Sev hopefully, our little boy loved chocolate, and who could say no to that face.</p><p>"Yes please Griphook and also please call him Hunter," I said taking the medical history paper and the chocolate frog for Hunter. I gave it to Hunter before I read the paper.</p><p>Harry Potter Medical History</p><p>Age: 0 - health, no broken bones</p><p>Age: 1 - health for nine months. The tenth month starved, dehydrated, broken both arms healed badly.</p><p>Age: 2 - starved, dehydrated, burns hands and feet, broken ribs, hearing damage, rebroke right arm.</p><p>Age: 3 - starved, dehydrated, burn arms and legs, knife marks to his back, fractured skull, rebroken ribs, Concussion, broken left leg, broken right foot</p><p>Age: 4 - starved, dehydrated, burn arms and legs, knife marks to his back, fractured skull, rebroken ribs, Concussion, broken both hands, rebroken feet, broken nose</p><p>Severus started to cry when he saw it all and hugged Hunter, who looked at him confused. I looked at the paper and I started to cry. Who would do that to a child? I gave the paper to Tom and he gave me his paper.</p><p>Harry Potter History and Spell History</p><p>Real Name: Harry James Potter</p><p>Real Father: James Fleamont Potter</p><p>Real Mother: Lily-Rose Even Potter</p><p>Godfathers: Sirius Black, Severus Snape Malfoy</p><p>Godmothers: Remus Lupin Black</p><p>Adopted Name: Hunter Jameson Harrison Snape-Malfoy</p><p>Adopted Father: Lucius Abraxas Malfoy</p><p>Adopted Mother: Severus Tobias Snape Malfoy</p><p>Godfather: Sirius Black and Tom Riddle</p><p>Godmother: Remus Lupin Black</p><p>Creature Inheritance: Hybreed Neko Dark angle (Submissive)</p><p>Magical Abilities</p><p>Healing (Blocked)</p><p>Empathy (blocked)</p><p>Mindreading (blocked)</p><p>Parsoltounge (blocked until second year)</p><p>Zoolingualism (talked to animals beside snakes) (blocked)</p><p>Magical Blocks</p><p>Loyalty to Albus Dumbledore, Weasley (Molly, Ron, Ginerva), Gryffindor house, Order of the Phoenix</p><p>Friendship: Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger (60% active), Ginerva Weasley</p><p>Blind Hatred: Severus Snape (when school started), Draco Malfoy (when school started), Tom Riddle, Slytherin house</p><p>Lazy potion (70% active)</p><p>Nonsmart potion (100% active)</p><p>Magic block (100% active)</p><p>End</p><p>"So his magic see us as his adopted parents now?" I asked looking at Tom and Griphook</p><p>"I would say so. You did save him from his abuse from his uncle and aunts home. I would say whoever save him would make a big impact on him to where his magic sees them as parents," Griphook said looking at me then at Severus and Hunter. </p><p>"I agree with Griphook but I also think his magic was trying to find someone who will help and it found you and Severus," Tom said looking at me with his red eyes. I knew he was mad about what happened to his grandson. </p><p>"How do we get these spells and blocks off Hunter. I do not want these on him anymore," Severus said holding Hunter tighter. </p><p>"We need to do a clean on him but I have never heard of anyone this young doing on. I really don't want to do it but we have to do the blood adopted," Griphook said looking at them with a sad look.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thrid-Person Pov</p><p>"Is there a way to do it? I want my son to be clear of all potions and charms," Severus said looking at Griphook. </p><p>"Let me talk to the Head Goblins and see where we can go from there. Be right back," Griphook said getting up and leaving the room. </p><p>Tom looked at Draco who was still playing on his tablet. Lucius moved over to Severus and try to calm him down and try to calm Harry down. Tom was worried about what was going to happen. He did not see this as a good thing but it needed to be done. He could feel Albus getting close to knowing what was going on. That did not need to happen. </p><p>The door opens to Griphook and another goblin came with him. They came and sit down but the other one sits in the chair. "Hello, I am Gnarlak and I am the major of this bank. And I think I have a plan that might work for us. So in our American branch as done this to a two-year-old before and he did do well but they gave him a mind relax potion and sleeping potion. He will not be asleep but he will be relaxed when we do it. I wish we could give him a non-pain potion but we cant since when we can't know if all the blocks are gone," He said looking at the family. </p><p>"That's fine. I just want these blocks off my baby. I don't like that he as these on him from that son of a bitch," Severus cussed. </p><p>"Sev it's going to be ok. We will do it. But can we be in there with him or no?" Lucius asked pulling Severus close to him. </p><p>"You can be in the same room as us but you can't be near him. Our magic will look for blocks on you too and that will not be good for you guys," Gnarlak said looking at them with a sad look. </p><p>"That's ok with us. Do you have the potions now?" Lucius asked looking at the goblins. </p><p>"Griphook, go get the two potions please so we can give young Maloy," Gnarlak said looking at him. </p><p>"Hunter baby can you please look at me," Lucius said looking at him well he was on Severus's lap. </p><p>"Yes, papa," Hunter said looking at him. </p><p>"You will have to drink this drink for us. Then we will go to another room and you will lay on a table. Me and daddy will be with you but we can't be near you. You will feel a lot of pain and you might go to sleep but daddy and I  will be with you in the room," Lucius said holding Hunter's face in his hands. </p><p>"Will I be safe now papa?" Hunter asked with tears in his eyes. </p><p>"Of course baby and after this, we will move to make sure you are extra safe now," Lucius said kissing Hunter's forehead and whipped his tears from his eyes. </p><p>Hunter hugged Lucius necked and cried. Lucius held Hunter close to him. He would do anything for his son. He wanted Harry to have a good life now. He did not want him to be the boy who lived anymore and he did not ask that either. Lucius was giving Harry a new life as Hunter Jameson Harrison Snape-Malfoy. Now he had two fathers who loved him, a brother and maybe more later on, and a grandfather who would do anything for him. </p><p>"We are really when you are Lord Malfoy and Mr. Snape-Malfoy," Griphook said coming back in the room. </p><p>Lucius picks up Hunter who was still hugging him and Severus stood up holding Lucius's other hand. They walked out of the room they were in. Draco got in Tom's lap watching as his parents leave with Hunter. Tom hoped everything was going to work as plan and Harry is safe once and for all. Then we would move somewhere safe for all of us. </p><p>Lucius laid Hunter on a bed and made sure that he was calm. Griphook gave Hunter a glass of black liquid. It took a while but Hunter took it all. He felt sleepy and laid on the bed. Lucius moved to the wall where Severus was. Lucius pulled Severus into his arms so he could hold him close. </p><p>Then six more goblins came into the room and form a circle around Harry. Then they started to chat in their language.  Lucius and Severus could see the magic working as they kept talking. Then Hunter started to whine and then scream. Severus started to cry seeing his little boy in so much pain then he turns around into Lucius's chest so he could not see what is happening. Lucius watched as his son is screaming but he could see the magic being taken off of him.</p><p>Soon Hunter passed out and then another ten minutes they stopped chatting. Griphook walked away from the circle and come to Lucius and Severus. He stopped in front of them with a big smile. </p><p>"I have great news. We have gotten all of the blocks of Hunter and he is back to normal little boys. You can pick him up and then he needs to drink another potion for the blood adopted and he is yours once and for all. But I do want to talk about some things," Griphook said looking at them. </p><p>"Thank you so much and we would like that," Lucius said and let go of Severus. </p><p>Severus walked over to Hunter and pick him up. He was so pale but he knows that he was ok and everything was going to be fine. He walked back over to Lucius holding Hunter tightly. Lucius smiled and kissed Hunter's forehead. They walked back to the room that they were in earlier. </p><p>They walked back into the room to see Tom holding Draco who was watching a movie. They sat on the couch and looked at Griphook. "What is it you like to talk about Griphook?" Lucius said looking at him. </p><p>"As you know Lord that your son is Draco is also four years old. Why not let makes the boys twins. I can change to the birth certificate to make the twins and then with the blood-adopted potion to make them look more alive if you want. I think this will be the best for all of you. Then the headmaster will have a harder time figuring things out. plus these boys are still young so he will never know," Griphook said looking at them. </p><p>Lucius looked at Severus to see what he wanted. Severus nodded his head yes. "If he ever wanted to change his hair we can give him a potion to do it. Plus when he is older we are going to tell him the truth anyway," Severus said looking at Lucius. </p><p>"Then will we do that. I like how you think Griphook," Lucius said with a big smile. </p><p>"I also think that was a good idea and we never taught about that before," Tom said smiling. </p><p>Then the door open to another goblin and with Remus and Sirius came in. "They said they are here with the Malfoys," said the goblin. </p><p>"Sorry we went to get some stuff for Draco and Hunter like Tom told us," Remus said looking at them and sat down. </p><p>"That's fine and thank you. Hunter needs a little bit more stuff anyway," Severus said with a smile. </p><p>"Ok, great then I will get the potion ready and all the other paperwork ready then. He should wake up by the time I am back," Griphook said leaving the room. </p><p>Tom and Lucius catch up with Remus and Sirius on what happened. Sirius got really mad and was about to leave to kill Ablus but Remus calm him down and told him that Hunter did not want that to happen nor did Draco.  Draco then went over to his daddy and cuddle with him.  Hunter woke up and looked at his daddy. </p><p>Severus was so happy that Harry was the final wake. He kissed his forehead. "Hey baby how are you feeling baby?" he asked. </p><p>"I fee better daddy and different but a good different," Hunter whispered. </p><p>"That's a good baby. We need to tell you something else too. Ok?" Lucius said looking over at Hunter to see that he was awake. </p><p>"You need to drink another potion and you will be final ours and you will look alike Draco. Also, you and Draco will have the same birthday from now on? Is that ok?" Severus said looking at Hunter and Draco. </p><p>"I always wanted to share my birthday," Draco said with a smile. </p><p>"I don't care as long as I am with you and papa, Draco, poppy, moony, and Padfoot," Hunter said with a smile. </p><p>"That's a good baby and we will stay like that ok. I will make sure it stays like that," Severus said kissing Hunter's forehead again. </p><p>"Great to see minster Hunter is wake again. Here is the potion and Lord Malfoy to look over the paperwork again and then you guys can leave. Also as Lord Riddle, as also asked of me is to Make sure you guys can only good into the Potters vaults and no one else and I will get all the money back too," Griphook said handing Severus the potion. </p><p>Severus gave Hunter the potion and watch the changes happen before his eyes. Harry's dark hair turns blond. His skin turns pale. his green eyes turn to blues green yes. Which made Severus happy that he could still have some green in his eyes. He started to look more like Draco and nothing like Harry which is both a good thing and bad. But if Hunter wanted to look like his parents when he got older then we could help him with that but for now, this needed to happen. </p><p>Lucius sign the paperwork and got up. Everything was good and look right. Everyone got up and left the room. They ate lunch in Diagon Alley and then went to get ice cream. Hunter was a happy boy and Draco loved that Hunter looked like him and that he was finally part of the family again. Then they went home to spend the rest of the day relaxing and spending the day as a family.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey guys. I just updated this for last night so this is the newest chapter. If you guys have any idea you want to add or anything please tell me and I will try to put them in the book. Also please vote on what country they should move to. I have two picks out already but if you don't like them please tell me. I want them to stay in Europe mostly. So I hope you guys like this new chapter. I also might not update for a while. I am a college student and I am falling behind in physic and everything also, I have two weeks until finals.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tom Pov</p><p>I have been in my office think about moving my family somewhere to help Hunter out. For the past two months, Albus has been looking into him and his family.  Since we have made it public about Draco having a twin and how sick he was until now and how they kept it a secret because of his safety and well-being. </p><p>I did not like how he was sending letters to Severus about Hunter and why he did not know this and that about the whole thing.  I thought that was not right for him to do since he was not a family friend. I was looking at other countries in Europe like Norway or Finland because they were away from England and everyone that was there. </p><p>I like how the magic government works and how it's fairer and put to the people than it is here. Albus as the Minster under is a thumb for years and everyone does not want to get him out of office yet. </p><p>I also wanted to get Hunter a pet snake-like Nagini. He has been really close to  Nagini since he has been here. We also found out that Hunter is also a <span>parseltongue</span> like me. I was shocked and so was everyone else but it turns out to be ok. Then there was a knock at the door and Severus come in with Hunter on his hip. </p><p>"Hey, I wanted to talk with you about the things you brought up a month ago," Severus said sitting in </p><p>"Yes, I wanted to see if you guys are ok with moving away from England and get away from that crazy old man and I also want to get Harry a pet snake to proactive him better," I said looking at him. </p><p>"I do want to move. Albus has been to my old house looking for me and I keep telling him that I am way doing things. I want to move. Hunter does not need to deal with him and I am worried about Draco now," Severus said looking at me. "And baby what do you think about a pet snake-like Nagini for you huh," </p><p>"Me want Nagini too. Would she like a baby snake around too?" Hunter asked looking worried. </p><p>"<em>Nagini comes over here sweetie,</em>" I hissed looking at her. </p><p>"<em>I heard everything. I would not mind if you get little one a pet hatching or two around to better help me with my big hatching,</em>" Nagini said climbing up on me and resting her head on my shoulder. </p><p>"<em>Little one did you hear that</em>?" I said looking at Hunter with a smile. </p><p>"<em>Nini are you sure</em>?" Harry hissed back looking at Nagini and Tom</p><p>"<em>Yes, I am. I love you too much to see you get hurt or taken way hatching,"  </em>Nagini hissed at Hunter with a snake smile. </p><p>"I want one then poppy," Hunter said getting out of Severus's lap and going to my lap. </p><p>I pick him up and held him tight to me. I kept talking to Severus about moving while Harry was talking to Nagini. I love that Hunter was warming up to us and that he is really being a member of our family. He is started to slowly start to open up about how he feels but he is still pretty shy. </p><p>Severus was telling me how he wants to quit teaching because of Hunter and how he is starting to have panic attacks if he is not around him or Lucius all the time.  I did not like that's how my little snake to be like that. I know he is getting used to us and how our family works together. </p><p>Then Lucius came in since he was looking for Severus and Hunter. He sat down and Hunter went over to his papa. They cuddle and together and we keep on talking about moving to Norway or Finland. Lucius likes the idea of moving and he thinks the Malfoy family homes there in those two places. </p><p>"I want to move us as soon as possible. I think it will be the best thing. Plus I don't think Remus or Sirius would care as long as they are around Hunter and that he is safe," Lucius said looking at us. </p><p>"I agree with you. And I think I was to start making Potion again as a business and I want to help other students who want to get their Mastery," Severus said looking at me and Hunter. </p><p>"I agree with all of that and I want us to be close to Durmstrang Institute and be around other supposed that will protective of us and the boys," I said leaning back and petting Nagini's head. </p><p>"I agree with you and I also want to be close to Krum's family because their three sons are around Draco and Hunter age. I know the Notts and the Zabini are close to Draco and not close to Hunter because he is with us all the time but I bet they will move also if we do," Lucius said. </p><p>"I agree and maybe Hunter needs to visit with them more?" Severus said looking at Hunter. </p><p>"I don't know about that. Bye, Nini comes with me please," Hunter says leaving the room with Nagini following behind him. </p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Next Day</p><p>After Breakfast, I and Sirius went to Diagon Alley to the pet store to get Hunter a snake, and maybe we will get a pet for Draco too. But we are focusing on Hunter right now. </p><p>"How do you think Hunter is doing since we did everything to him?" I asked looking at Sirius wanting to know what he thinks about this. </p><p>"I think it's been good but there is fear that Lucius and Severus will hurt him or leave him. I know he does not want to leave us and he is scared. I think it goes back to what his aunt and uncle did to him and told him," Sirius said looking at me with sadness and anger. </p><p>"I see where you are coming from and I agree. I mean it's been almost two months since we got him and I know it will take a long time. I also think he sees how Severus and Lucius are stress out and scared about what the old man will do with the family and everything. And Hunter feels that and that makes him stress out more," I said. </p><p>"I can see that and I think that is a factor of it too but I think moving would be the best thing for all of us," Sirius said as we enter the pet store. </p><p>We went to the back of the store where the snakes are kept. I looked at the snakes and see which one would be a match for Hunter. I would talk to them and see if they will be the right ones. So far not none of them are a fit for Hunter. Until I saw an inland taipan which is the most poisonous snake in the world and a mix with Boa constrictor sabotage which is a large boa with a heavy body.  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>